Three hearts, two worlds, one choice
by MyBeloved-a
Summary: Stuck in the land of Shinobi, Riza Hawkeye is desperately trying to find her way home. Time passes, and she finds herself attracted to a man named Kakashi Hatake, but is still completely in love with Roy. Who will she choose? KakaRizaRoy FMA/naruto R


Shinobi World – The Leaf Village

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled. He could see the outline of his teacher in crowd of villagers.

No answer.

Naruto glared. He wasn't that far away.

"He's probably reading that book..." He was suddenly sparked with an idea. He smirked and walked over to the vending machine across the street.

**'He can't read a book if the words aren't visible...heh heh...'** Naruto rubbed his hands together and laughed manically.

A couple villagers looked at each other. "It's a shinobi thing, I think..." One whispered, the rest nodded solemnly.

"What did you want, Naruto?" Kakashi tapped his shoulder. Naruto spun around with a gleam in his eyes and a grin slowly formed on his face. Kakashi raised an eyebrow and stared at the can of soda.

Oh no.

Naruto snapped it open.

"ARGHHHH!!! " Kakashi rolled his eyes.

Naruto grumbled, covered in soda. "W-We have a mission, Kakashi-sensei..."

"Do we?"

"Yeah, Baa-chan told me to tell you to meet at the gate....Uh...an h-hour ago." He paled.

Kakashi smiled. "I'll go to gate, Naruto. You should probably change clothes." Pulling out his book, he began to walk away.

" Kakashi-sensei! "

"Hmmm...?"

"Wrong way! "Kakashi waved it off. Naruto sweat dropped. **'I'm so dead right now...'**

000

"Where's Naruto, Kakashi?" The hokage questioned.

"Changing clothes. He shouldn't be too long."

"Any reason why you're an hour late?" She glared at the book in his hands. She always wondered why people read the crap that Jiraiya wrote.

" Well, you see an old lady needed help crossing the...." Her patience was wearing thin.

"Hatake, one more-"

"I'm here Baa-chan!!!" Naruto shouted running towards the gang. Tsunade sighed. Nagging at Hatake would have to wait.

"Team Kakashi, Team Asuma. Your mission is to find a thing called the crystal of the akuma. It's hidden somewhere in a village called Tetsugakusha, and this stone in the hands of Orochimaru or the Akatsuki, it could... Well, just find it as soon as possible. Understood?" They nodded.

Naruto huffed. "So what exactly does this stone do?"

Asuma lit a cigarette and glanced over at the fifth. It's best if they didn't know.

Tsunade turned her back to them.

"Enough questions. Now go and find that stone!"

She gave Kakashi and Asuma one last look before they jumped off into the trees.

It said,** 'Only tell them if necessary.'**

Nodding, they couldn't agree more.

000

Alchemist world – Ametris, Central HQ

Roy Mustang ran a hand through his ebony hair. **'Not good,'** He thought frustrated, **'I can't go there. Even with a disguise, they'll notice me right away. No. I can't send Hawkeye.'**  
He glanced over his lieutenant.

**'Okay, I ****can****, but I don't want to...' **Roy sighed. **'I guess I don't have much of a choice.'** He stood from his desk and cleared his throat.

A small frown appeared on Hawkeye's pink lips. Not that he was staring. He was just noticing things, more and more often, like how golden her hair is or...

"Something the matter, sir?"

"Uh...Y-Yes. I need you to go to the exact middle of Ametris, Central HQ. There's an old antique bookstore with a sealed door near the back. With my record in the military, they don't trust me and could probably point me out even if I was wearing a disguise. I believe there to be a transmutation circle of some sort in that back room. For confirmation, I'm sending you."

She stood and saluted. "Yes sir."

"And be careful." He added, watching her walk towards the door. She slightly turned her head and smiled.

'If anything goes wrong, don't enter the battle sir." He couldn't help but grin at that.

"I'll try my best not to."

Hawkeye sighed hopelessly and shut the door behind her.

Havoc, Breda, Fuery and Falman exchanged looks. "I think it's betting time!" Havoc whispered happily. Falman nodded in agreement. "We knew it would happen one day."

"Wait, what if it hasn't happened yet, guys?"

Breda gave Fuery a look. "Oh come on, look at them! Giving each other lovey-dovey looks like she was going off to war and never coming back! "

"I guess so..." Havoc cut in. "Hey, hey, hey. Save it for the betting tables."

Roy looked up from his...err...Paperwork (aka: doodles) and glared. "What are you four doing?!? Get back to work!!!"

Startled, they quickly saluted. "Y-Yes sir!"

Roy went back to doodling with a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"Good for nothing staff...Do they seriously think I can't hear them when I'm in the same room...Idiots..." He mumbled furiously. Then he froze at the name he had written over and over again,

_Riza Hawkeye_.

'**It has nothing to do with it, It has nothing with it...'** Boy, was he screwed.

000

"Hanoko Book Store..." Riza looked in the dusty window. "Looks pretty empty to me..." Sighing, she turned the rustic handle and stepped in inside.

Hanoko looked like it hadn't had any customers in years. It was all but up to date in the dreary place. Dust covered the book shelves, not a single light to be seen and, from what she could see, was infested with bugs.

"Anyone here...?"

Nothing.

Hawkeye slowly made her way to back of the room, the tense feeling in her body rising. The dead silence was undeniably intimidating and her fingers had made their way to her gun, tracing the symbolic indent.

**'You'd think they'd have someone working on a Tuesday in the middle of the afternoon.'** As she neared the door, she could faint whispers coming from the other side. Riza sucked in a deep breath and went up right close to the door, ear pressed against the cold metal.

"It has to work this time!"

"But...How will we know if it reaches, if we just send objects?"

"Isa, you know we can't send ourselves! We don't know if it'll work properly!"

"I-I know, but..."

"I promise we'll get back. Just not now, okay? Give me time to perfect it. I can't lose you to some stupid mistake."

Hawkeye frowned. The first voice couldn't have been older then 20, and the other must have been younger than 15 at least. She raised her hand to knock on the door, but stopped and put her hand on the metal frame.

**'I have no idea what they're doing, but it's really none of my concern. It doesn't involve the military, world domination or the colonel so I have no authority stop them. If I just leave now and report back to the colonel, they won't even know I was here and I won't have to get involved.'** She rationalized.

Turning around, a piece of her coat caught the frame where she had placed her hand. Startled, she lost balance with her feet and tumbled to the ground.

"W-what was that?!?" The youngest voice jumped.

**'Oh no...'** Riza winced, trying to push herself off the ground. She twisted her ankle and sliced a cut into her right cheek from the side of a bookshelf.

"Hold on, Isa. I have an idea."

She heard the door click open and the last thing she saw was blurred vision of a brown-haired man with a slate in hand, she attempted to reach for her gun but consciousness went as fast as it came. Everything else was pitch black.

000

A/n: This is my first crossover, so please tell me how it goes. Yes, the pairing is unique. I think it would be quite cute. ^^ See if you can figure out some details I put in that tie the shinobi world and alchemy world together. **Read and Review** please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters. :3


End file.
